Cette partie qu'étaient nos vies
by Plume1304
Summary: Aimer. Un simple mot avec tellement de sens différents. Un simple mot qui regorge de sentiments. Le bonheur. L'amitié. L'amour. La tristesse. La colère. Le désespoir. J'ai dû tous les expérimenter avec toi, Katniss.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis... quelques heures ?

Enfin bon, voilà voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

L'univers est alternatif, et Katniss est avec Gale, qui est le narrateur. Peeniss.

Lisez, appréciez, et... reviewez ? :D

D'ailleurs, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui m'en laisse une, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est ce qui me pousse à écrire. Oh, et je souhaite adresser un merci particulier à Leah-HG et Peetniss ! :)

* * *

Cette partie qu'étaient nos vies

Aimer. Un simple mot avec tellement de sens différents. Un simple mot qui regorge de sentiments. Le bonheur. L'amitié. L'amour. La tristesse. La colère. Le désespoir. J'ai dû tous les expérimenter avec toi, Katniss.

Tout commença lors de cette fête du district Douze. Tu t'étais vêtue d'une robe bleue pâle, qui t'allait à merveille. J'avais passé mon bras au creux de ta taille, et tu m'avais souri, paisiblement. J'y avais répondu. Nous nous aimions, alors. Je continue à t'aimer et, certes, toi aussi d'une certaine manière, mais plus comme avant.

Avant, tu me lançais ces sourires étincelants que toi seule sais faire à chaque fois que je te voyais. Avant, tu m'enlaçais tendrement. Avant, tu unissais tes lèvres aux miennes avec passion.

Avant, avant, avant.

Avant lui. Avant cette maudite fête. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ton visage s'est éclairé en voyant un petit blond assis sur une chaise, seul, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je n'avais pas compris. J'ignorais qui il était, alors.

Tu m'as entrainé vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, te frayant un passage dans la foule qui augmentait à vue d'œil. Tu t'es plantée devant lui, et l'a appelé d'une voix douce. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ses traits s'illuminèrent. Il y avait dans vos regards une étincelle de pur bonheur, de joie, d'amour.

Et cette étincelle était si forte que mes propres sentiments pâlirent.

* * *

Il se leva et tu l'enlaças. Vous vous étiez fondus l'un dans l'autre, et soudain, plus rien n'avait compté. Il n'y avait plus que vous, mêlés dans l'étreinte désespérée d'un couple trop heureux de se retrouver.

Il te murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et tu lui chuchotas une promesse en retour. Enfin, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, vous vous dégageâtes. S'ensuivit un flot de paroles passionnées, aussitôt interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme blonde. Elle se cala contre l'homme, et celui-ci lui passa un bras autour de sa taille, la présentant comme sa femme. Je te sentis te raidir, et l'éclat de désespoir qui traversa ton regard à ce moment là me toucha en plein cœur. J'en eu presque de la peine. Presque.

Tu frissonnas, puis, semblant te souvenir de ma présence, tu passas une main dans mon dos, me présentant comme ton petit ami. Ce fut au tour de l'inconnu de frémir, et son regard s'enflamma. J'y décelai de la haine, et je n'avais pas tardé à en découvrir la raison.

Au cours de la soirée, tu retrouvas le sourire étincelant qui me faisait frémir. Mais pas dans mes bras.

Il te fit danser. Beaucoup. Et, au cours des danses, dans ton malheur, tu ris. D'un rire clair, que je n'avais jamais connu. Je pensais pourtant tout connaitre de toi. Je connaissais toute la gamme de tes sourires, je connaissais tes moindres gestes, tes mimiques. En quelques années, j'avais pu tous les expérimenter.

Et pourtant, lui débarque et pour la première fois, je te vis heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Je pensais que tu l'étais, avec moi. Tes sourires m'avaient convaincu. Mais, lorsque je te vis dans ses bras, prisonnière de sentiments que je ne pouvais absolument pas contrôler, je découvris enfin le vrai sens du mot bonheur. Vos sourires étaient si francs, si purs, qu'on ne pouvait penser qu'il existait plus belle chose au monde.

* * *

Tu as virevolté dans ses bras toute la soirée, toujours avec ce même sourire plaqué sur ton visage. La jolie blonde et moi étions passés au second plan. Elle ne sembla pas en être affectée ; quant à moi, je le dissimulais.

Lorsqu'enfin, un peu éméchée, tu décrétas qu'il était temps de rentrer, j'acquiesçai en silence. Tu embrassas ton inconnu au coin des lèvres, et lui promis quelque chose que je compris pas. Et je n'étais pas certain de le vouloir.

* * *

Arrivés chez nous, nous nous couchâmes dans notre lit. Tu feins de tomber dans le sommeil aussitôt après que les lumières se fut éteintes, et moi, je fis semblant d'y croire. Au bout de quelque temps - combien, je ne saurais le dire -, tu t'éclipsas silencieusement. Je ne savais pas où tu te rendais, mais je savais qui tu allais rejoindre.

Je te suivis, doucement, prudemment, même si tu étais trop euphorique pour te rendre compte de ma présence. Tu le rejoignis en forêt, et, aussitôt que tu l'aperçus, tu te jetas dans ses bras et l'embrassas fougueusement, dans une étreinte éperdue. Les sentiments qui n'émanaient de vous étaient si beaux que j'en oubliai d'être choqué. Tu murmuras son prénom - Peeta -, et il chuchota le tien entre deux baisers.

Je rentrai chez nous. Nous. Ce mot ne me semblait plus si approprié, à présent.

Le lendemain matin, tu ne me parlas pas de l'inconnu, alors je te posai des questions. Tu tentas de protester, mais j'insistai, alors tu finis par m'avouer une partie de la vérité. Mais cette partie me suffisait. Tu me racontas que tu ne l'avais plus vu depuis très longtemps, et qu'il t'avait sauvée, il y a plusieurs années. De quelle manière, je ne sais pas. Peu importait, de tout façon. J'avais compris qui il était. Mais j'avais également compris quelque chose d'autre.

Je peux lutter contre un homme. Contre un amant, passe encore. Mais pas contre ton héros.

* * *

Je me tus. Je ne racontai rien de ce que j'avais vu la veille au soir. Je tenais trop à toi pour te perdre, et poser un ultimatum aurait été inutile. Je n'aurais pas été ton choix. J'aurais tellement souhaité l'être pourtant ! Oh, si tu savais combien j'aurais aimé être ton choix ! Mais tu ne m'aimais plus, maintenant. Pas de la façon que j'aurais souhaitée, même si tu éprouvais quand même quelque chose pour moi, d'une certaine manière. Mais qu'importe, je t'aimais assez pour deux.

Vous vous êtes revus plusieurs fois. J'ai cessé de compter, ainsi que de me lever. Quelques fois, j'essayais de te retenir, en te serrant fortement contre moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter indéfiniment contre vos sentiments.

Alors j'ai appris à me taire, à mentir. Et j'étais devenu l'un des joueurs de cette partie qu'étaient nos vies.


End file.
